


Lavanda [Omegaverse] [Ace x Sabo]

by BichitoMinami8



Series: Celos, aromas e historias [One Piece, serie] [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Portgas D. Ace, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega destinados, Canon-Typical Violence, Este par de calenturientos me pueden, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Knotting, Lemon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Sabo, Omega Verse, Perdida de memoria, Sabo crece con Ace y Luffy, Sabo no se va con Dragon, Smut, Universo ligado al canon, What-If
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BichitoMinami8/pseuds/BichitoMinami8
Summary: De cómo la vida tiene maneras complicadas de demostrarte que hay motivos para querer estar vivo.Desde temprana edad, Ace y Sabo siempre supieron que tenerse era lo más importante; pese a las complicaciones que el crecer podía implicar para sus casos, y en especial el destino encargado de señalarlos mutuamente como la persona que calzará contigo cual pieza planificada, inevitable.Las culpas de Ace no son suficientes para un Sabo que tiene sus convicciones latentes: tenerlo consigo y no permitir que el dolor de la distancia los atenga. Ni por perder la memoria se pierden los sentimientos...Nota: Underege sólo porque son menores de edad, todo es consentido.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: Celos, aromas e historias [One Piece, serie] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829035
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tercera parte de la serie de fics omegaverse.  
> Espero que lo disfruten, escribir de mis OTP's en este universo me da años de vida jajaja. 
> 
> Advertencia (aunque ya está en los tags): esto es un What-if, significa que habrá cambios en el hilo original del canon, aunque las cosas sigan apegadas al universo de One Piece. Habrá cochinadas entre menores de edad, pero todo será consentido. Luffy es el bebé divino que todos amamos acá también. 
> 
> Y creo que eso es todo. Muchas gracias por leer y no se abstengan de comentar, ¡saludos!

**1**

Dadan se había comenzado a preocupar cuando Ace comenzó a irse durante todo el día, quién sabe dónde; cruzando el monte y sólo teniendo cinco años. Si bien el niño era bastante capaz, ella era conocedora de que al otro lado de la jungla había un chiquero lleno de gente problemática en mayoría y, más allá, estirados que se creían superiores a cualquiera. 

Sin embargo, el niño seguía regresando, se le notaba más animado conforme los días pasaban, traía consigo comida, dinero o un humor que se delataba “bueno”. No golpeaba a nadie, sólo comía, se iba a dar un baño y a dormir tranquilamente hasta el día siguiente, donde volvía a desaparecer. A veces incluso venía a hablar con ella, le llevaba cacharros que alguna vez indicó querer conseguir para ciertas cosas, le comenzó a ayudar a arreglar tales. 

Se volvía colaborador y enseñaba más sonrisas bonitas que cuando apenas era un bebé comenzando a aprender a hacerlo. 

Y le causaba menos problemas, lo que alentó principalmente el hecho de que no quisiera interrumpir demasiado sus aventuras. 

—Tiene un amigo.

Dogra y Magra la miraron con cierta curiosidad por el comentario, salido mientras la mujer observaba por la ventana al mocoso largarse en trote, perdiéndose en la selva. 

—¿Ace? ¿En serio le parece, jefa? 

—En Gray Terminal hay muchos mocosos perdidos o que tienen a sus familias allí, seguro conoció a alguno —Fumó largamente, con el entrecejo contraído pese a las buenas noticias que parecían para los otros dos—. ¡¿De qué se ríen?! ¡No es bueno para una madre no tener idea de con quién se está metiendo! —regañó. 

Tenía un punto, pero no importó cuánto intentaron seguirlo, el mocoso parecía tener una idea de cuándo lo seguían y cambiaba la dirección a lugares de la jungla donde las cosas les impedían avanzar con su misma agilidad. Lo perdían en el camino y debían regresar derrotados y humillados por un niño que ni seis años tenía todavía y que no sabían con quién o en dónde terminaba. 

_ Ace iba a ver a Sabo.  _

Sabo apareció un día, se invitaron galletas y agua, y se hicieron amigos al cabo de algunos golpes en la cuesta entre el monte y Gray Terminal. Decidieron silenciosamente volver a verse al día siguiente, luego de éste a viva voz aclararon seguir encontrándose en ese punto todos los días, proclamándose compañeros de aventuras. 

Iba vestido como noble, aunque con el pasar de los días tal atuendo se descuidaba. Sus modales no eran tan cordiales tampoco, ni parecía cohibirse por su boca de alcantarilla que aprendía de lo que oía en casa. Siempre se reía como si oyera un chiste cada vez que soltaba palabrotas y le contagiaba la risa con ello, porque ninguno acoplaba demasiado al significado real de las palabras. 

Era un poco más delicado que él, pero también fue un detalle que observó más cerca del comienzo y que fue desapareciendo después, Sabo se iba adaptando y contagiando de Ace conforme los días pasaban. Los rizos rubios y cortitos resaltaban los ojos azules grandes y la sonrisa contagiosa, parecía alguien de sencillo corazón, como todo niño. Y como tal, no hubo cuestionamiento ni inhibiciones para tratar con alguien que le pareció genial de primera mano. 

Se volvieron poco a poco compañeros inseparables al adoptar la idea de ser piratas y las rutinas de entrenar peleando, correr por la selva buscando comida y recorrer gran parte de Gray Terminal buscando chatarra para revender y ahorrar, entre billeteras robadas en las zonas bajas del reino o a piratas que iban de pasada para colaborar, se volvieron cosa de años. 

Los fortalecieron tal cual podía esperarse, adoptaron como armas las tuberías, cada vez fueron resaltando más y más en ese ambiente turbulento de la periferia del reino. 

Tenía ocho años Ace cuando comenzó a saborear la existencialidad de las cosas. Dudando de su posición en la vida y llegando de la realidad de ser hijo de quien era. 

Sabo había estado presente en muchos de los enfrentamientos de su amigo, motivados por hablar mal del rey de los piratas, por comentar abiertamente que un presunto hijo de éste sería un maldito demonio igual que su padre. Había visto a Ace acabar moliendo a golpes a todos los que oyó tal detalle y también estuvo cuando el moreno acabó saliéndose de sus cabales la primera vez. 

Ace había echado a correr luego de que el rubio le quitara de una pelea. 

Que estaba bien, ya había dado golpazos al tipo que estaba en el suelo, pero había un grupete de otras diez personas grandes observándoles y ambos sabían (o al menos Sabo era consciente en ese punto) de sus límites. Le chilló que se detuviera y arrastró por los pelos fuera del local. El moreno entonces había mandado al demonio a todos y largado a correr. 

Se notó el instante de colapso cuando llegaron al punto de su encuentro siempre. 

Sabo le había perseguido con firmeza todo el camino desde los bajos de la ciudad, por Gray Terminal, hasta el límite entre la jungla y ésta. Respiró al verle detenerse, juntó un poco de aliento antes de intentar hablar, pero Ace se echó para atrás, dejándose caer al suelo. Las manos del niño fueron a su cabello y el rubio pudo notar el temblor avanzarle por todo el cuerpo. 

No dijo nada, no sabiendo cómo tomarse tal acción; pero se asustó cuando su amigo empuñó una de sus manos y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza, la otra a tironear su pelo. Le oyó lanzar un quejido de dolor y pronto también la voz quebrándose en medio de ello. Fue abriendo sus ojos y alzando las manos sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué estaba pasando? 

_ ¡¿ESTABA LLORANDO?!  _

Sabo se desesperó. 

_ Ace NUNCA lloraba. _

En todos estos años, las tenían contadas: cinco veces lloró Sabo, una vez lloró Ace, por casi romperse el brazo al caerse de un árbol. 

No habían sido por emociones o por alguna situación extraña como ahora. Sabo soltó la tubería que tenía en su mano y se acercó de un segundo a su lado, sus manitos tomaron las del otro y apretó suavemente una, mientras se intentaba interponer entre los golpes que dejaba la otra. 

—Soy un demonio —masculló, sollozó con más fuerzas y se arañó la cara con las manos. La desesperación era un poco avasallante para alguien tan pequeño. Sentir la lenta sensación de saberse algo terrible que no debía de estar ahí, que podía ser peligroso, que podía dañar, que podía manchar, que todos querrían matar y podía jactarse como imposible de querer. Si bien podía llegar a tener el orgullo de no dejarse pisotear por nadie y atentar contra todos… ¿por qué demonios estaba en este mundo si no parecía existir nadie que fuera capaz de tenerle aprecio por la sangre que tenía?—,  _ soy un demonio.  _

Muchos pensamientos para alguien tan pequeño.

Un escalofrío de terror le golpeó al rubio, que se dejó caer de rodillas y le giró la cabeza para que lo vea, tomándolo firmemente de las mejillas. Fue demasiado extraño verle con el rostro arañado y cubierto de lágrimas, otro susto más para añadir. Sabo apretó los labios antes de sentir que los ojos se le humedecían. 

—¡No es verdad, eres Ace! ¡Cállate! 

Soltó su cabeza y sus manos para tomarle de la ropa y zamarrearlo. 

—¡Despierta, despierta, despierta! —Porque eso era: Ace estaba teniendo una pesadilla despierto. ¡Lo sabía! ¡No había otra explicación!

_ ¿De qué demonios podía servirle estar vivo si genuinamente no había una razón para mantenerle en pie? _

—¡Déjame, no me toques, no te acerques! 

_ ¿Por qué Sabo insistía si ya había oído más de una vez todo lo que decían de él? Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no se largaba y le abandonaba? _

—NO —Casi en el mismo nivel de pánico por oírle decir eso, Sabo se lanzó a rodearle y arrastrarlo entre sus brazos, presionándolo con todas sus fuerzas para que se dejara el rostro quieto y no pudiera dañarse la cabeza. Sus lagrimones se volcaron con fuerzas y su sombrero cayó sin más al pasto. Hipó mientras lloraba y abrazaba a su amigo—. Eres un tonto, un idiota, un imbécil, un cabrón. Te odio, te odio, te odio. ¿Desde cuándo lloras? ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! 

El agarre de Ace a su ropa fue firme al momento. Notó el moreno los latidos del corazón acelerados bajo su mejilla, notó las lágrimas del otro caerle encima de su cabeza y sus brazos. 

—No llores más, por favor —La desesperación en la voz de Sabo fue terrorífica. 

Ace lloró más fuerte, en respuesta inconsciente. 

Y abrazó a su amigo mientras repetía mentalmente que no merecía esas lágrimas y que no quería tenerlas nunca más en sus manos. —Deja de llorar tú, ¿por qué lloras? ¡Tonto! 

—¡Tú te comenzaste a comportar así de extraño! —reprochó. 

Ninguno se soltó pese a las alzas de voz. Sabo temiendo que Ace comenzara a agredirse de nuevo, Ace temiendo que esa persona que estaba repunanteándole se desapareciera apenas lo soltara. 

Pasaron varios minutos cuando comenzó a dejar de temblar, y con eso los latidos del corazón de Sabo se calmaron poco a poco también. Había sido una crisis complicada para un par de niños. Habría sido monumental para un adulto con completo conocimiento de las cosas y su entorno. 

Ace se quedó quietito mientras cada vez parecía que su mejor amigo lo apretaba más y más. Incómodo en parte por tanto contacto, pero algo contenido y contento de sentir el calorcito rodearlo. Sabo ahora temía que si lo soltaba volviera a romperse todo, por lo que se mantuvo sentado sobre sus pantorrillas apretando al moreno. 

Y la tristeza todavía le pesaba al aludido, no era algo que se fuera fácil. 

Pronto también volvió a hipar. 

Todos lo odiaban y denigraban. Nadie era capaz de siquiera decir una cosa buena de su parte en todo el maldito lugar. Le odiaban sin siquiera saber quién demonios era, incluso siendo sólo una posibilidad dentro de todo. Nunca decía “el hijo de Roger”, decía “si Roger tuviera un hijo”, invisibilizaba su propia existencia y recibía ladridos, golpes morales y era llevado al infierno. 

Incluso acabó haciendo llorar a Sabo. 

—Perdona —masculló, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho—. No quise hacerte llorar. 

—Shh —Una caricia sutil y titubeante comenzó a tocarle entre el cabello, fue una sensación parecida a la que Dadan hacía de vez en cuando. Mucho más ligada al consuelo esta vez—. También lloraste. 

—Sabo. 

—¿Qué? 

—¿Qué ocurriría si yo muriera? 

El aludido sintió que se le bajaba el aire del cuerpo. 

Tal cual si la respiración se le atorara en la garganta. Otra vez sus labios se apretaron y también hipó, volviendo a sollozar. Quizá no lo diría hasta un tiempo mucho después, pero era real la idea no analizada de que Ace era todo lo que genuinamente tenía. Había sido un amigo que conoció desde el principio, desde su nacido interés por largarse de ese mundo asqueroso de nobles en que vivía. 

Lo único que comprendía ahora, era que sin él estaría solo,  _ y eso dolió.  _

Ace se sintió más culpable. 

Se levantó, le tomó por los hombros y como si se repusiera de repente, sonrió. 

—¡Olvídalo, no dije nada! ¡Mejor vayámonos, deja de llorar! ¡¿Acaso eres un bebé?!

Sabo estaba en pleno desconsuelo y esas palabras le asestaron como un vano intento de parar la curita. Le miró con todo el odio del mundo por sentir que menospreciaba su dolor. Ace frunció los labios con sorpresa. 

—No conseguiría un barco pirata sin ti. ¡Me costaría el doble! ¡No quiero que mueras, todavía me debes tu promesa de que nos iríamos juntos! 

Fue todo lo que pudo decir ahora. 

Y fue un recordatorio de responsabilidad que hizo que Ace sonriera. 

Todavía ni él mismo sabía cuán importante se había vuelto Sabo en su vida. Ese niño acababa de volverse el motivo principal de todo. En realidad, para ambos, mutuamente eran su todo. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disfruten!

**2**

Luffy llegó con ellos cuando tenían diez años. 

Les hizo renegar, girar en sí mismos, persiguió a Ace hasta el cansancio y los metió en problemas hasta que demostró su lealtad. 

Hubo un día en que le dijeron que cruzando el río al otro lado de la jungla, estaría Villa Foosha. Siendo el lugar donde nació, faltó poco para que el niño tratara de saltarse nadando la correntada de agua. Luego de pescarlo, que Ace le diera un coscorrón y Sabo le recordara que no podía nadar, Luffy comenzó a llorar. 

—¡P-Pero…! 

—¡Ace, pídele perdón!

—¡No! ¡No es mi culpa que sea un idiota por lanzarse al agua!

No es necesario decir quién dijo qué. 

Sabo arrugó el entrecejo, tomó de la mano a Luffy y éste berreó con menos intensidad pero no con menos lágrimas. Ace le gruñó. 

En principio la relación con Luffy no fue buena. Una competitividad naciente y natural se había dado en él al ver a otro niño llegar a su territorio, uno que además de inspirarle la competencia que le inspiraba, también era un jodido llorón más pequeño. Las feromonas y los instintos naturales comenzaban rondando entre los siete y diez años, dado de manera saludable. 

Al ser niños justamente saludables, se notaba que en Luffy era incipiente y en Ace ya empezaba a ser una realidad, lo que acababa delatando al más pequeño a su vez. 

_ Eran alfas.  _

Si ya eso no era suficiente detalle, había que considerar que un niño como Ace ya habría sido celoso de compartir al único amigo que tenía. Ahora sumemos que ese otro niño se volvía una competencia territorial y, más encima, era menor y hacía que Sabo le prestara atención e intentara no verlo tan terrible. 

_ SU atención.  _

No tan terrible sus pecas.

Aunque Luffy no tuviera idea de por qué Ace se ponía tan intenso a veces, ni éste tuviera tanta conciencia de por qué tampoco. Y Sabo estuviera en medio dándoles coscorrones a ambos. 

Sabo no despertaba todavía una imagen tan característica como los otros dos. Era fuerte, tenía carácter, no se mostraba dócil. Atinaba a no tener nada especial. Pero después aparecían este tipo de tratos, en donde apañaba a Luffy, regañaba a Ace por insensible, se lo llevaba al menor de la mano a que fueran a la ciudad para conseguir un helado y, además, provocaba un ambiente de equilibrio entre los tres. 

De ser un beta, algo como aquello podía darse pero no con tal sentido de mediador activados. Sabo era el que tenía más centralidad entre los tres, el que decía qué tan bueno o malo sería hacer cada cosa, les paraba, les cuidaba, les curaba un poco cuando se lastimaban y evitaba justamente esos enfrentamientos idiotas entre ellos o con los demás. 

Alentaba a Luffy, charlaba con Ace. Peleaba con ambos, entrenaba con ambos. Mantenía un buen ambiente. 

Dadan los observaba con recelo y auguraba malas cosas. Dogra y Magra indicaban que sería un beta, pero la mujer como tal tenía un mismo instinto sobre ello. Sabía reconocer las otras aptitudes, era más observadora, mucha gente ya había pasado por en frente sí. Debido a eso, podía tener el presentimiento claro. 

_ Y Sabo probablemente fuera un omega.  _

Los mayores le prometieron a Luffy un helado. 

Poco después de robar una billetera bastante cargada en un grupo de personas de dudosa seguridad, se dirigieron a buscar un puesto donde les vendieran uno. Al final, los dos menores consiguieron un helado en un puesto callejero y Ace se negó a comer, como buen terco orgulloso que podía ser. 

También le habían prometido, algún día, ir a ver a Makino y al viejo a Villa Foosha, que no se sintiera mal, que no se daría cuenta de cuándo pasara el tiempo. Luffy recibió el helado y dejó que Sabo le limpiara las mejillas con un pañuelo, Ace se encontraba de brazos cruzados a su lado, negado a toda represalia. 

En eso estaba, altivo y tratando de no prestar atención a sus compañeros, cuando acabó dando su atención al restaurante que estaba cruzando la calle. 

Había una pareja. 

Podía oír una conversación melosa: 

—No importa cuánto pase, aún te sigo queriendo. 

El pequeño sintió asco. Por lo que atinó a quitar la mirada con la risita aguda de la mujer oyéndose, antes de la respuesta:

—Ja, ja, ja. Dame un beso. 

_ Beso.  _

La cabeza de Ace se giró hacia la escena, del momento en que el sujeto tomaba del mentón a la mujer y se inclinaba a besarla sin más. Un toque suave que pronto se acentuó un poco más, antes de finalizar. Frunció los labios el niño, sacando la lengua para enseñar su desagrado. 

—¿Cómo crees que se sienta? 

Casi pega un salto cuando escuchó la voz de Sabo a su lado. 

—¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

—¡Siempre tuve curiosidad! Si los adultos suelen hacerlo tanto y en especial cuando son una pareja que se aprecia, debe de tener algo bueno. 

Bueno. Ace dedujo que su reciente hermano tenía un punto. 

—Parece que intercambian babas, ugh —Luffy lamió su helado luego de la mueca, como si intentara quitarse la mala sensación de eso con el sabor dulce. Rápido fue que sus hermanos se lo llevaron de ahí, entonces. 

Podía ser que se toparan a alguien que los reconociera y no sería un buen espectáculo. Sabo y Luffy disfrutaron su postre dulce hasta que iban acabando de cruzar Gray Terminal, llegando hasta el punto en donde guardaban los ahorros para su barco. Echaron ahí la mayoría de lo que se trajeron y continuaron camino a casa. 

Ace permaneció en la idea anterior durante todo el camino. 

¿Qué sería? ¿Los adultos en verdad se besaban por disfrutarlo? ¿Qué podía tener de entretenido poner tu boca encima de otra? Arrugó la nariz. 

Hasta la definición de Luffy tenía sentido para él ahora. Pero puesto que seguía ofendido por la disputa de hoy, luego de cenar cocodrilo del monte, Ace se fue a la mira encima de la habitación principal de la casa del árbol para estar solo y tratar de no pensar en cosas que tuvieran que ver con sus hermanos. 

La noche estaba tranquila y calurosa ese verano, lo usual en esa zona. 

Sabo le había seguido cuando Luffy decidió dormirse, cayendo desde antes de terminar de comer. Era divertido cómo a veces no podía con su niñez. El rubio era muy apreciativo de Luffy, le daba ternura, le instaba a cuidarlo y protegerlo como si en verdad no pudiera ir por su cuenta por el mundo. Comprendía que era un lazo fuerte el que ya le había hecho tomarle con cariño. 

No podía comprender del todo el por qué Ace no lo soportaba en un principio, y le agradaba que ahora sí se llevaran mejor pese a tener sus encontronazos y berrinches cada tanto. 

Convenía en estar enterado de que Ace era un poco amargado de por sí. Comprendía que Luffy le estresara con ser tan aniñado, desde casi siempre había tenido cierto repelio por quienes eran llorones; llegaba al punto de aguantárselas aunque las tuviera brillando en sus lagrimales. Podía dedicarse a pensar en cuáles motivos le llevaban a eso. Su momento feo de dos añosa atrás era uno. 

No había mucho más tampoco, Ace era un niño aún y, como tal, para él las lágrimas significaban debilidad. Era algo que no podía disipar con facilidad. 

—¿Sigues molesto porque Luffy saltó al agua? —indagó el rubio, apareciendo detrás del moreno. Éste mantuvo su expresión al frente, girándola apenas y sólo cuando notó que Sabo aparecía por cierto extremo, intentando que quedara todo lo lejos posible. El otro resopló—. Le reclamas por ser un niño llorón, pero tú eres un amargado. 

—¡Ni siquiera estoy pensando en Luffy! —exaltó. 

—Oh —Sabo sonrió, acercándose entonces con más confianza y recostándose en el borde del puesto de vigilancia—. ¿Qué es entonces? 

Ace se mordió la lengua, intentando buscar una excusa. —En lo que hablamos hoy. 

Lo dijo por decir, jamás en su sana vida hasta ahora habría esperado que Sabo dijera lo que dijo. Habían tenido muchas conversaciones durante el día, a fin de cuentas. El rubio había alzado los ojos para pensar, luego se puso notablemente nervioso. 

—¿Hablas del beso? 

_ Mierda.  _

Ace puso una cara de cierto mosqueo por tal idea. ¡No era algo que se oyera tranquilo!

—Puede ser —respondió al final, intentando ver si el otro podía cambiar de tema. 

—¡Ah! ¿Y qué te llamó la atención? 

_ Mierda.  _

—Hmm —pensó, intentando no parecer que se lo inventaba en el momento—. Sobre lo que dijiste de «apreciar». ¿Se hace con alguien que aprecias? —indagó, incluso pareció real su invención. Sabo pronto estuvo algo ruborizado y la luz de la luna lo explicaba muchísimo. El moreno se puso algo pálido con la idea que le sobrevino. 

Él apreciaba a Sabo. ¿Significaba que podía hacerlo con él? 

Inclinó su cabeza, mirándole como si intentara analizar tal idea en su cabeza. Entre hermanos no podían hacerse ese tipo de cosas, pero Sabo no era su hermano de verdad tampoco, ¿cierto? 

Esperen.

¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando en esas cosas? ¿Qué manera de tratar de esquivar sus celos y posesividad inicial era? ¡Seguro comenzaba a dar a entender cosas que no eran!

—P-Pues sí. Oí una vez a los señores de Gray Terminal decir que, siempre se hace eso cuando te gusta y aprecias a una persona —Términos interesantes que ninguno podía tener la capacidad de leer entre líneas. Lo tomaban en un rumbo infantil—. Si esa persona también quiere, puedes besarla. Es una demostración de cariño. 

Explicaciones sencillas y comprensibles. 

Ace apreciaba y gustaba de tener a Sabo cerca,  _ ¿contaba?  _

¿Era una demostración de cariño apropiada? 

—¿Quieres hacerlo con alguien determinado? —preguntó el rubio, ante el silencio. 

—¡¿Ah?! Si me tengo que poner a pensar en qué persona está en esa posición sólo estás tú. 

La sinceridad era siempre mucho más fácil cuando había confidencialidad infantil, ninguno tomaba sentimientos o palabras importantes en demasía fuerza aún. Sabo, sin embargo, se enervó otro poco más. Lo directo e impulsivo de Ace, de repente, dio un peso bastante incómodo entre los dos. 

—Sí, lo mismo pensé —aclaró el rubio, de todas formas—. Pero ¿para qué lo haríamos? 

Ace levantó una ceja, como si le quitara importancia al asunto. —¿No dijiste que es una muestra de cariño? ¿Por qué debería ser malo? 

Sabo abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar y no pudo evitar titubear. 

—T-Tú…  _ ¿quieres?  _

El moreno tragó, ahora comprendiendo por qué el otro estaba como estaba. Y los dos sintieron calor en la cara. 

Bajó su mirada de los ojos azules a la boca de su amigo, que escondía el diente faltante por la infancia. El sombrero andrajoso y la ropa combinando, la carita redonda, la piel blanca y los ojos redondos, esa mata de cabello rubio escondida bajo el sombrero. Sabo era un chico con apariencia bonita. Incluso en sus harapos. Ace no sabía por qué le gustaba, tranquilamente podía tratarse del mismo hecho de que pareciera tan… natural, incluso cuando intentaba ser elegante. 

Aunque, no tenía nada que ver con eso tampoco. Sabo le gustaba porque era Sabo, porque sin él las cosas no serían lo mismo y la vida sería insulsa, incluso no tendría sentimientos como los que comenzaban a aparecer de repente. 

Sí, demostrar cariño, ¿qué podía tenerle de mal? 

_ En especial teniéndolo ahora, sin Luffy de por medio, invadiendo su amistad.  _

—Sí —asintió, aunque fuera su posesividad hablando por él—. ¿Lo quieres intentar? 

Entonces el invento se había vuelto curiosidad segura. 

En cuanto Sabo asintió, Ace se acercó hasta quedar frente a él. ¿Cómo se hacía? ¿Simplemente tocaba con su boca encima de la del rubio? Éste se quedó mirándole a la cara, aguardando por el acto. El moreno recordó cómo lo había hecho el hombre aquel; le tomó del mentón, y se inclinó a besarlo. El toque a su barbilla fue dura y el beso fue un golpecito. 

Ace sólo había presionado los labios ahí. 

Al separarse, los dos se miraron un momento y volvieron a acercarse a la vez para repetirlo. 

Cuando Ace movió los labios, imitando lo que vio antes, la blandura de éstos debajo le causó escalofríos y los dos se despegaron automáticamente otra vez. De repente sintiendo que no debían, que había algo recubriendo sus labios en una sensación extraña. Se colorearon de nueva cuenta y giraron las cabezas a direcciones contrarias. 

_ Tan sencillo y difícil.  _

—U-Una vez vi que… duraba más tiempo. 

El moreno tuvo un escalofrío mayor y viró la cabeza hacia su hermano, tragando otra vez. Todavía describía su propia boca la sensación tibia y blandita de los labios ajenos. No había más que un hormigueo y pensar en tal cosa por más tiempo era… vamos, algo tonto. ¿Qué más podía hacerse al besar? 

—¿Para qué? Eso es un poco extraño. 

La crítica, al menos, hizo que el rubiecito se sintiera menos cohibido en la charla. 

Era menos idiota que Ace cuando le ponía empeño, Sabo era más consciente de que eran temas de adultos, de todas formas su propia mente no iba más allá que a pensar en besos, pero había algo mezquino en el medio que le hacía disfrutar el poder hacer algo como eso con él. Le entibiaba la panza y hacía que revolotee, le hacía fijarse que siempre había cosas nuevas y divertidas con el moreno. 

_ La persona que te gusta y aprecias.  _

Sabo ya lo comprendía como algo más fuerte, sabía que Ace era su persona especial a esta altura de las cosas. Ace aún no tenía la madurez suficiente o el conocimiento como tal para tener cómo describirlo, sólo sabía que el rubio estaba ahí, le caía bien, estaba a su lado, no quería que se fuera del mismo jamás. Era bonito cómo le hacía latir el corazón a veces. 

Como ahora. 

A veces Ace pensaba que Sabo era un dolor en el culo, porque en verdad no podía, por algún motivo, sacárselo de la cabeza. Sabo lo pensaba igual, hasta que fue más realista de las cosas y comprendió que había algo más de por medio. 

—No lo sé, ¿qué puede pasar? Si supuestamente es bueno, conforme más dure, mejor la sensación, ¿no es así? 

Ace pensó en que el durazno era rico, pero después del décimo ya perdía la gracia. 

Comparó. 

—Hm. A ver —Pero sí, el segundo durazno a veces iba con más ganas que el primero. 

Le tomó del rostro esta vez y plantó los labios en los de Sabo. Éste le tomó de las manos para que no le aplastara las mejillas e hiciera que su boca no se pueda mover. La presión de Ace era firme como casi cada tacto que podía venir de su lado, su respiración era un poco acelerada y llegaba suavemente sobre su cara; tenían los ojos abiertos y se miraban mientras el mayor le sostenía. Por un instante, verse tan de cerca hizo algún clic de por medio. Se avergonzaron un poco por encontrarse haciendo algo así. 

Pero Sabo también le fue a sujetar de las mejillas. Despegó su boca de la otra por un segundo. 

—Cerremos los ojos. 

Una ligera mirada de sospecha del moreno, antes de alzar un poco el hombro y consentir. 

Cerró los ojos, Sabo se dedicó a presionar esta vez la boca sobre la contraria. ¿Entonces este era el tercer, cuarto beso? Una risita divertida se escondió para sus adentros. Esta vez, Ace también intentó imitar lo visto antes, ya no había una sensación extraña de blandura, la textura se volvía normal. Presionó más el rostro encima del otro y movió ligeramente los labios, notaba que se encajaban y que la sensación se volvía agradable. 

Sabo, de manera repentina, sintió calor en todo el rostro y lo soltó. Suspirando. 

—Bien. 

—¡O-Oye, pero ahora sí se sentía mejor! 

El rubio soltó una carcajada. Disipó del aire la sensación que pareció asustarlo, sin vergüenza de sentirse sonrojado porque ahora la cara de Ace era de ilusión. Al final, meneó la cabeza. 

—¡Ya sabemos por qué lo hacen! 

Cierto, era una investigación, se dijo Ace. 

Y más cierto, él  _ no quería _ hablar del tema al principio. 

Se puso rígido de repente, rojo igual, se volteó para darle la espalda y se dejó caer a medias por el barandal. Al menos, para bien o mal, había disipado el otro tema sobre sus celos por Luffy y también había acabado ganándose besos en la boca de Sabo. Tal aura nerviosa y algo depresiva le hizo al menor sonreír divertido, siempre era igual cuando algo parecía sobrecargar al moreno. 

—¿Ahora en qué piensas? —indagó, pronto haciéndole compañía de manera más cercana. En especial una vez su corazón se calmó. 

—En que si te daba un beso más temprano, quizá todavía era dulce por el helado. 

Su sinceridad era siempre muy… franca y directa. 

—¡Qué dices! —exclamó. 

—Sí, ahora tenías sabor al jugo que le robamos a Dadan y hueles como una de sus plantas.

Dadan no tenía propiamente plantas, pero sí las había en todos los alrededores de la casa y a veces tenía la consideración de regarlas en épocas de sequía, así como de cubrirlas en épocas de frío. Quizá lo primero podía serle cierto a Sabo, pero lo segundo sí le pareció extraño. 

Restándole importancia, bufó.

—Pues bien, lo siento. 

—La próxima vez tomaremos un helado antes —reflexionó Ace, llegando a la sana conclusión de eso. Alzó los brazos para estirarse los músculos y lanzó un sonidito de gusto por lo mismo.

—¡¿Próxima?! —Sabo se aceleró de nuevo. 

—¡Tú dijiste las reglas! Es normal hacerlo entre nosotros, ¿no? 

—P-Pues… 

Persona que te gusta y aprecias. Demostración de afecto. 

_ ¡Pero era para parejas!  _

Ace no consideró lo que fuera a decirle después de eso, sólo se acomodó para saltar de nuevo a la parte principal de la casa del árbol, comenzaba a refrescar un poco y se ponía bien para dormir. Además, comenzó a darle algo de sueño. 

Dándole la espalda como estaba, el mayor le volvió a llamar. 

—Sabo —El aludido afloraba con todo, sentía el pecho sacudirse en latidos de maneras que nunca antes sintió y que de momento le hicieron sentir incómodo. Ace le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro—. Si lo haces con Luffy o cualquier otro, no volveré a hacerlo contigo otra vez nunca más. Y me voy a enojar en serio. 

Saltó, no dejándose oír las réplicas. 

No es como si el rubio tuviera mucho qué decir ante la demostración clara de celos, consideraba. Le brotó desde el interior un golpe supremo y pronto se dio cuenta de que sí, a su alrededor había un olor tenue a una de las plantas de Dadan. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He salido de vacaciones.   
> Sepan disculpar la demora.   
> Disfruten el capítulo ♥

**3**

Unos días más tarde aparecería su padre. 

Revelaría frente a Luffy y Ace que era un omega, que ahora debía volver a casa, que no era comportamiento de la nobleza y mucho menos de su clase. Habría estado Sabo con la garganta apretada, Luffy y Ace sorprendidos, sujetos contra el piso por otros hombres. No por lo primero, sino por el título de noble. 

Todo cerró para Ace en el momento, el motivo de que Sabo le dijera hace un tiempo sobre el hecho de salir al mar antes de cumplir los dieciocho años, tenía mucha más validez. Quería hacerlo para no ser titulado como noble de ese lugar, para no tener nada que le asocie al mismo, ninguna responsabilidad que cumplir bajo ello. No era tan inteligente como para acabar de deducir más que eso; de lo que se le mencionó. 

«El título de noble se otorga a los dieciocho años… Ace, vayámonos a los diecisiete. Promételo» 

Fue la última vez que lo vio antes de que el sombrero saliera volando, después de los disparos del tenryuubito a la barcaza del rubio. 

Y de que debieran atarlo a un árbol para que no fuera a intentar asesinar a ese sujeto. 

Dragon encontró a Sabo flotando en la orilla cercana a Gray Terminal. Dogra le había seguido desde el hundimiento del barco. Los trozos de madera llevados por la corriente hasta playa abajo. Sus pies fueron trotando detrás, quizá con la intención de encontrar al menos el cuerpo del niño que venían criando desde hace meses. 

Entre los arbustos salió cuando el líder revolucionario se giró a verlo. 

—¡O-OIGA! —alarmó, sacando un cuchillo de entre sus ropas por si acaso. Vio al niño en brazos del más alto y aún más firme mantuvo su defensa—. ¡¿Qué hará con el niño?! ¡Tiene que regresarlo, es nuestro! 

Dragon observó al hombrecito aquel, luego bajó la mirada para ver al muchachito inconsciente en sus brazos; lo reconoció como al niño que vio junto a los muros el día del incendio de Gray Terminal. Era un noble. Observó al bandido con inquisión. —¿Cómo es eso seguro? 

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Está bajo la protección de los bandidos del monte, bajo mano de Curly Dadan! ¡Tendrá su furia y la de todos encima si toca a uno de sus niños! —Si su jefa le hubiese escuchado, seguramente le habría dado un coscorrón por hacerla parecer en algo a una madre frente a otras personas. Ella nunca quería verse débil con los mocosos, aunque todos supieran que le habían sacado el lado maternal casi a la fuerza. 

_ Dadan.  _

Dragón esbozó una sonrisa en cuanto le oyó. 

—De acuerdo —alegó, volviendo a la seriedad en seguida. Él había crecido en esos ambientes, tenía conocimientos de Dadan tanto como el mismo Garp lo hacía, sólo que menos íntimo que aquello—. Dile a Dadan que lo regresaré en unos días, cuando se recupere. Por ahora tiene heridas graves y que lo vean en el reino será problemático. 

—¡Se lo advierto! ¡Entrégelo, no sé quién es, nuestra jefa...! 

—Dudo que ella me quiera hacer algo, en especial si sigue bajo el ojo de Garp. Descuida, lo traeré de vuelta. 

Dragon desapareció, y Dogra se mantuvo quieto con el cuchillo alzado. 

Ace se había mantenido mirando al horizonte desde que oyó esas noticias. Apretando la mano en torno a la carta que su hermano había enviado antes de tomar la decisión de desaparecer. Miraba con un resentimiento encontrado, una nueva avalancha de sensaciones muy bruscas. 

Desde que Dogra le comentó que estaba con vida y que lo traerían de vuelta, se encontraba intentando esconder la impaciencia de gritarle todas sus verdades desde el momento uno. Aguardando hora a hora por ver aparecer algún jodido barco en dirección a la isla. 

Lo golpearía  _ tanto…  _

Dragon apareció con Sabo a los cinco días. 

Ace y Luffy no se encontraban en casa en ese momento y Dadan agradeció en primera parte por ello. El sujeto era reconocible para ella, era pariente del mismísimo Garp. Lo había visto alguna vez, quizá cuando todavía ni pensaba en volverse el criminal más buscado por el gobierno y tenía una apariencia mucho más inocente. 

Ahora estaba entregándole a un Sabo despierto, perdido y con notable desconocimiento en su expresión, las vendas cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo y uno de sus ojos también. 

—No recuerda nada. 

La mujer abrió más sus ojos y luego descendió hasta el rubio, que inclinó la cabeza para observarla de otra manera. 

—¿No recuerdas? ¿Ni siquiera tu nombre, el de nosotros o…? 

Se había ido acercando con cada palabra, arrodillándose frente al mismo. Sabo le desconocía, en efecto, estaba confiado porque parecía en verdad dócil y que no le haría daño, además, Dragon le había explicado que esas personas eran quienes le cuidaban. 

Iva-chan había dicho que todo podía ser un poco brusco, pero que lo mejor era que se relaje e intentase encontrar un punto que le diera confianza. 

Sentía mucha empatía con Dadan, por lo que al final incluso sonrió. 

—Recuerdo mi nombre, pero nada más. ¿Usted es mi madre? 

Dadan casi se atraganta con el humo de su propio cigarrillo. —¡Claro que no! Te metieron a casa hace un tiempo sin consultarme y no tuve más opción que adoptarte. 

—Mujer juiciosa e inteligente, encantadora Dadan. Dudo que yo fuera un niño problemático. Me muestro encantador también. 

Era Sabo, bien. Sin dudas. La mujer quiso ahorcarlo pero todavía la idea de que estuviera tocado de la cabeza le daba preocupación genuina. Ella acabó observando a Dragon. 

—Muy bien, ya lo trajiste. Lárgate, ¿o quieres ver a Luffy? 

Dragon subió la mirada desde Sabo, que ya sonreía de manera más recompuesta ahora, a la mujer mayor. —¿Luffy se encuentra aquí? 

—Garp lo dejó con nosotros desde hace unos meses. 

Hubo una larga contemplación en Dragon, como si tuviera que analizar en cierta manera todo para ubicarse en el ambiente. Pareció descontentarse y volver a una realidad más dura. Si su hijo estaba en ese lugar desde hace meses, considerando el tiempo… su madre ya debería de haber muerto, era capaz de recordar incluso el momento en donde debió pasar aquello. 

Garp no podía hacerse cargo de un niño que ni siquiera tenía edad para entrar a la marina, al menos como para poder mirarlo más de cerca. Y el viejo se había criado en el Monte Colubo también, debió ser esa la razón por la que pensó en Dadan. 

—No es necesario que lo vea. Me iré ya —Sabo alzó un brazo para que le preste atención, antes de irse. 

—Quiero agradecerle otra vez por salvarme la vida —Se inclinó, agradeciendo lo mismo—. Estos días que he pasado con ustedes no los olvidaré, tampoco las conversaciones que he mantenido con todos. Quiero que por favor me tome en cuenta. Antes de cumplir los dieciocho años, ¡apareceré a ser su segundo al mando! ¡Me volveré más fuerte, tanto como nadie y me uniré al ejército revolucionario! 

El niño tenía agallas. Le simpatizó a Dragon. Según Ivankov le dijo, un niño débil habría muerto con facilidad en ese tipo de accidente. Que era fuerte, que podía tener un potencial inmenso de fuerza. No escatimaban para reclutar, sea hombre, mujer, alfa, beta, omega o gyojin. Y que Sabo incluso se pusiera como meta llegar a ser su mano derecha, era de mucha promesa. 

Mientras tanto, Dadan comenzó con llevar a Sabo entre todos para que vaya descubriendo de nuevo la casa, persiguiéndole en sus propias investigaciones en el patio. Contaba los minutos que faltaban para que Ace y Luffy regresaran por ese día, siempre lo hacían un rato antes de volver a la casa del árbol. 

Luffy probablemente se echaría a llorar y abrazaría al rubio por horas hasta que la angustia se le pasara. 

El problema era Ace. 

Conocía al niño desde que tenía días de nacido, sabía leerlo como si hubiese salido de sus propias entrañas. Estaba enojado y resentido, natural si venía en dirección a que Sabo primero había acabado dejándolos por su aparente bien, después acabado queriendo irse sin ellos, al final saliendo casi muerto de un desastre. Al moreno le costaba horrores llorar desde hace años, lo había hecho en contadas situaciones, pero Dadan sabía que antes de que Dogra confirmara que estaba vivo, seguramente había estado deshecho. 

La simpleza de que había estado llevando la carta consigo le decía todo. 

Y en verdad, Ace se había roto de una manera descomunal, como nunca antes alguna cosa le hubiera afectado. Le había ardido el pecho, la garganta, las manos y dolido el estómago por horas de agonía. Quizá hasta le habría parecido exagerado si no fuera porque en verdad lo sintió en sus entrañas. Quería destrozar todo a su paso y romper, quemar. Quería hacer más de lo que sus propias manos podían hacer. 

Un instante después, todo se había convertido en un alivio tan absurdo que tuvo rabia de haberse sentido de tal forma. 

Le quería pegar cuando lo volviera a ver. 

Pero también había tenido tiempo suficiente como para hacerse a la idea de que le daba miedo hacerlo. 

Sabo se había convertido de repente en alguien tan especial para él, como para estar en el punto de perderlo y casi morir por ello; como para no ver que podía morir con tal de atacar a quien le hiciera daño. De repente se comenzaba a sentir una bestia. Una bestia muy inútil. Porque ninguna de esas veces pudo salvarlo. Y en todas ellas Sabo actuó para defenderlo o para huir de todo lo que le estaba presionando. 

Quizá fue por eso que cuando lo vio, incluso sin escuchar los intentos de Dadan para aplacarlo o para intentar que no le hiciera daño porque, como bien informados llegaron a estar los dos, Sabo se encontraba sin memoria… tuvo más intensiones de desaparecer. 

No lo recordaba. 

_ Sabo no sabía ni siquiera su nombre.  _

¿Por qué eso se sentía tan denigrante, doloroso y aliviador por partes iguales? 

Qué ofensa que lo olvide. 

Qué doloroso, cuando era tan importante para sí. 

… qué alivio. 

Sabo ya no tenía la necesidad de estar cerca de un demonio que podía llegar a ser tan peligroso para él. Después de tantos días pensando por su cuenta, de repente hubo cosas que fueron calzando con un sentido algo ansioso en su interior. Desde que se lo quitaron, se habían enterado que era un omega, se había enterado de que era noble, se enteró de que tomó la decisión de irse y después de una casi muerte. 

De repente se dio cuenta de que ya nada parecía ser lo mismo. Había un cambio de emociones en su interior que derrapó de una manera muy brusca para su propio corazón. Y se sintió doloroso saberse así de aproblemado, de repente dolía la idea de no tenerlo más, dolía la idea de no sentirlo suyo como lo había sido hasta entonces. 

Luffy sí le lloró en brazos por horas, la idea de la pérdida aún fresca y desmotivada dentro de su pecho. El moreno se había desaparecido luego de lanzarle una mirada analítica al rubio. 

—¡Sabo, Sabo, Sabo! —Los mocos de Luffy chorreaban y las lágrimas inundaban su rostro por completo. Su hermano le dejó abrazarlo, había una sensación de apego que apareció de manera instantánea con el menor. Al menos, pudo descubrir el rubio, había algo en su interior que volvía algo reconocedor el ambiente ahora. Las lagrimitas de Luffy le conmovían de maneras notables. 

Una sensación de protección fue implantada y pronto estuvo correspondiendo al abrazo, sintiendo incluso parte de sus ojos rasgar por lagrimitas. El menor se frotó en su pecho y afianzó el abrazo. 

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, aquí estoy —murmuró el mayor. Luffy hipó y alzó su carita sólo para derretir el corazón del hablador—. No me voy, estoy contigo. 

Luffy pareció menguar en sus lágrimas, sorbió por la nariz y volvió a hundirse en el aroma bonito que se extrapoló de su hermano para dirigirse a su intranquilidad y mitigarlo. Inspiró con un poco de ganas y luego movió la cabeza hacia un lado. Infortunadamente, ese aroma no le era tan bonito cuando se aglomeraba. Era como esas plantas de flores lilas de Dadan. Olían rico y cada vez más intensamente para un alfa en proceso de crecimiento como él. Era todo un proceso de adaptabilidad con bastante irritación de por medio. 

No implicaba que esta vez fuese un aroma horrible, pero le comenzó a sentir algo invasivo cuando ya la calma del mayor hizo su efecto propicio. Les habían dejado en la cocina, estaban tanto Dadan como sus dos manos derecha cerca, pero enfrascados en una conversación diferente. Sabo secó las lágrimas de Luffy, era una bolsa de vendaje sola y nada más podía ver por su ojo derecho de momento. 

—¿Qué hay del otro niño? 

—¿Uh? ¿Otro? ¿Hablas de Ace? —Luffy cabeceó buscando en todas direcciones, de a poco y con verlo actuar, el rubio comenzaba con rapidez a distinguir reconocimientos en cuanto a él. Igualmente en el ambiente, era obvio que se trataba de un lugar que le traía tranquilidad, no tenía que ver con la sensación de abandono o la ansiedad de saberse con algo llamado “padres” que le dio cuando despertó en el barco de la armada. 

Esto era diferente, hogareño y le transmitía un sabor más suave. 

Y todavía era capaz de recordar cómo, cuando el otro chico había ingresado, se había quedado viéndolo. 

Le dijeron que estaban Ace y Luffy, que eran sus hermanos de juramento, Luffy además se encargó de chillárselo cuando apenas se encontraron. Que Ace era el mayor de los tres pero que tenían la misma edad con él ahora, y que Luffy era el menor. Fue fácil distinguir entre un niño de diez años y otro de siete. 

Fue también algo diferente el trato con ambos. 

Luffy se le había arrojado encima en cuestión de segundos, Ace no. Y pese a que el menor había estado entre sus brazos con rapidez, la atención del rubio no se despegó del mayor ni por asomo. Fue como una presión incomparable que le arrastró encima de tal presencia y le fijó en él de una forma muy intensa. Un envoltorio que los individualizó dentro de todas las otras personas presentes. 

Tuvo ganas irremediables de acercarse sólo a él, y por un instante algo en su interior se apretó con dolor cuando le vio romper el enlace directo de una manera tan bruta; cerrando los ojos a la fuerza, girándose y desapareciendo por la puerta en un trote limpio y conocido incluso para su propia preocupación. 

Verlo desaparecer de esa forma le trajo una sensación amarga. Como si algo pudiera ocurrirle a ese niño luego de salir de esa forma. 

Era todo tan nuevo y fresco. 

—Quizá se fue a casa a esperarnos, ¿quieres venir conmigo? ¡Si no te acuerdas, deberé mostrarte de nuevo el camino!

Sabo iba a decir que sí, pero Dadan pescó del cuello de la camiseta a Luffy y lo levantó del piso para mirarlo mal. 

—Ve solo y dile a Ace que Sabo deberá quedarse en casa por tiempo indefinido hasta que sus heridas sanen. No volverá a la casa del árbol…; ¡es más! ¡No volverás tampoco! 

Luffy se escandalizó. —¡¡¡¿EEEH?!!! 

Era fácil entender a Dadan como madre. Ahí tenía a un niño hecho momia y con secuelas desmemoriadas por habérsele escapado de la vista, claramente otro suceso como ese no podía volverse una realidad. 

Oh, sí.  _ Nunca  _ más. 

Ni porque debiera atarlos con correa a partir de hoy. 

—¡¿No viste a Sabo?! ¡¿Quieres acabar igual?! ¡Ve y busca a tu hermano y dile que regrese ahora! ¡Si quieren un fuerte lo construyen aquí junto, nada de largarse al medio de la jungla como suicidas! ¡¿Me oyeron?! ¡Les ataré sin comida por meses a un árbol si me desobedecen! 

Soltó al niño y Luffy cayó sobre sus pies de forma casual, Sabo sonrió al verle acomodarse ceñudo su sombrero de paja, antes de darse la vuelta y salir en dirección incierta, pero hacia Ace. 

Sabo y Luffy habían tenido una relación diferente a la de los mayores desde el principio. 

Partiendo de que llevaba conociendo a Ace desde sus primeros instantes de memoria segura e infantil y ya Luffy llegó cuando era un niño pasando a la pre-adolescencia. Uno pensaría que sería más hermano del mayor, al haberse criado a la par, pero desde el principio hubo algo que le hacía tomar al moreno mayor como un compañero de peso diferente. 

Habían brindado por hermandad entre los tres, pero sus cercanías delataban que a quien en verdad tomó de hermano fue al menor. 

Con Luffy hubo un instinto de protección activándose desde que lo vio aparecer en ese sentido frágil y llorón, siendo atacado de manera constante por el mayor. Era un niño, él estaba en la última etapa de serlo, debía cuidarlo, debía hacer que creciera, debía impedir que le hieran y hacer que Ace también lo quisiera. Debía, por concordancia mayor, conseguir una unidad en el hogar que le rodeaba. 

Luffy se había sentido confortado en las mañas y lo blando de Sabo desde el primer instante. Lo comparaba a los abrazos y mimos de Makino, a algunos instantes perdidos en su memoria que no conseguía distinguir de maneras prudentes, por ser tan viejas. Pero le gustaba el regazo del rubio a la hora de dormir, le gustaba sentir el confort entre sus dos hermanos mayores a la hora de relajarse. 

Le daba seguridad como a todo niño notar ambas presencias en diferentes niveles. Ace siendo bruto y peleonero pero entrenándolo a la vez y siendo el más fuerte para ganar. Sabo defendiéndolo de toda artimaña. Quizá fueran las épocas en que más dentro de una familia se sentía Luffy, sumando a las indirectas muestras de afecto de la propia Dadan. 

Luffy jamás tomaría el aroma de Sabo como el de un omega que estuviese hecho para sí. Porque Luffy desde haber sentido paz en sus brazos la primera vez, le había marcado con toda la dependencia de un niño alfa en crecimiento, como una de las figuras necesarias para subsistir. Era quien le cuidaba, era literalmente un hermano acoplado en su cerebro. 

Lo adoraba, lo quería y no pensaba un instante sin él, ingenuamente hablando, ya que ahora su vida era rondada por los dos mayores. Era tal cual veía a Ace, su modelo a seguir y de quien aprender. Y una cosa que los alfas tenían para colaborar en la ayuda de buscar parejas propicias era sensibilidad ante este tipo de lazos. Sabo era incapaz de meterse en su cabeza como una posibilidad, porque era su hermano. 

Entre hermanos eso no era factible, sus naturalezas se rechazaban de manera automática. Un claro ejemplo el que las feromonas tranquilizadoras dejaran de serle tan bonitas una vez cumplieron su efecto. 

Y mucho menos era factible si su otro hermano enseñaba los dientes, lo apaleaba desde el principio y marcaba territorio en torno al rubio de maneras tan celosas. No había otra manera en la que tomar aquello desde pequeño que como un modo de crecer, también: Sabo era de Ace en el sentido no analizado ni jamás adoptado como pensamiento en su vida. Y estaba bien, porque su lado alfa era muy reciente en aparecer y no veía al lado omega de Sabo como opción, ni tampoco a Ace como una competencia, los había adoptado como familia. 

Casi como si lo que tuvieran los mayores fuese algo demasiado eclipsante para una persona sencilla de acciones a tomar, como lo sería él, que en cuanto a lazos, había formado fraternalmente uno con cada uno. 

_ No así entre ellos.  _

Inclusive habiendo pasado por tanto juntos, no hubo instante en que se formara un lazo fraternal entre Sabo y Ace, más allá del punto inocente e infantil de un par de niños que todavía no desarrollaban sus naturalezas para nada. Fue desde el principio como si algo más intenso los uniera, algo que aguardaba con paciencia salir a flote en su madurez. 

Algo que Sabo sintió al volver a verlo, algo que Ace reprimió en lo más profundo antes de intentar huir. 

Crecer iba a ser  _ tan  _ complicado a fin de cuentas. 

Dadan había impartido las nuevas normas al mayor cuando llegó, sin faltas entre ambos alfitas habían comenzado a discutir y pelear desde el momento en que debieron decidir cómo hacer funcionar los mencionados fuertes que les dejaron hacer en el exterior. Su madre colaboró en señalar los puntos y ellos comenzaron pronto a arrastrar todo cuanto pudieron desde la casa del árbol hasta donde se ubicarían ahora. 

Sabo comenzó a ayudar al cabo de algunas semanas y al final optaron porque un fuerte entre los tres no saldría bien. 

En primer lugar porque Ace gruñía a cada rato y no parecía siquiera disfrutar de estar cerca de ambos. Aunque, más que eso y siendo algo que los otros dos podían sentir, era que se le complicaba el tratar al rubiecito de nueva cuenta. Luffy no tenía problemas en incluso sacarle conversación al aludido, le llevaba cosas, le buscaba entusiasmo al armarse su propio hogar. 

Ace llegaba, apilaba, rebuscaba y volvía a desaparecerse. Respondía de maneras más cortas, no le mantenía miradas a su hermano de misma edad y se patentaba trabajar más bien solo que en compañía. 

Al cabo de unos meses las estructuras se levantaron, los propios bandidos habían comenzado a ayudar con eso para que no se les fuera abajo al primer viento. Dadan vigilaba que no se hicieran demasiado daño o que tampoco tiraran abajo su propia casa por el camino. 

—¡¡Ace!!

Éste se encogió en el primer grito de su madre. 

—¿Qué? 

—¡Ven y ayúdame a mover esto de lugar!

Allá fue con Dadan, dejando el martillo y los clavos que utilizaba para afirmar una madera en una de las paredes improvisadas. Apenas llegó con ella, al otro lado de los fuertes, vio a Sabo, que cargaba un arbusto en brazos y le sonreía con simpatía. Ace sólo sintió que se le subía algo a la garganta, seguido de calor en las mejillas, un escalofrío y la poca retención en mantenerle la mirada. 

Giró la nuca. El otro bajó los hombros con cierta decepción. 

—Sostén un poco —Le dijo la mayor, dejando una planta gigante con raíces tocando el suelo, en brazos de Ace. Luego ella caminó algunos metros, más hacia la parte lateral de la casa, tomó una pala y comenzó a cavar pozos para las mismas. 

Los dos niños se quedaron en pie, ambos con una planta diferente en brazos. 

—Hmm... —La mirada oscura del mayor estuvo en el rubio en seguida ante el sonido—. Ya casi terminamos con Luffy, ¿te queda mucho? —Ace meneó la cabeza—. Bien… —El silencio duró poco para el moreno—. Compartimos una taza de sake y juramos ser hermanos —canturreó el menor, recibiendo una atención silente de parte del mayor, le bastó para tomar más confianza. 

Quizá con los demás Sabo había vuelto a tomar una confianza más firme, pero con Ace las cosas se habían enfriado de maneras un tanto horribles. El moreno simplemente tomó distancia y comenzó a ignorarlo bruscamente, pese a la irrefrenable sensación de necesidad de estar uno junto al otro porque, saltando hechos que aún no comprendían, estuvieron juntos desde los jodidos cinco años. 

Dadan llegó y se llevó la planta que Sabo sostenía, éste se comenzó a sacudir con propiedad la ropa, volviendo su atención al moreno otra vez. Se aprovechó que todavía no podía irse por tener que aguardar a su madre. 

—Cinco años cuando te conocí —añadió a lo anterior, Ace sintió un escalofrío—. Ocho años cuando te vi llorar… 

—¡Chist!

—¡Hace casi un año conocimos a Luffy! Cuando nos apalearon y ganamos en Gray Terminal la primera vez, jugamos un juego de palabras soeces que dijiste que ayudarían a recordar ese día —Sabo notaba que estaba quebrándolo al cabo de eso, pero no se detuvo, porque su interior vibraba de no poder contener todo lo que implicaba querer decirle a él. 

Ace era su compañero de vida. 

Incluso aunque no comprendiera la mitad de las cosas, más que un querer, era una necesidad la de tener que hablarle, refrescarse la memoria de todo lo que vivieron, de seguir teniéndolo cerca. 

De repente el rubio tuvo ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo por no encontrar razones para hacerlo. —«Cabecilla, cabezota idiota… el… per-... »

Se trabó, hizo un sonido de agonía para intentar recordar. 

—«Perdido pirata perdedor» —Finalizó Ace por él. 

Tenían siete años cuando ocurrió aquello que el rubio decía. Un pirata idiota que les amenazó por ladrones cuando todavía no le robaban nada. Al final, ambos se habían hecho de un tesoro muy superficial que tenía ese hombre y bastante pobre, Ace se había burlado mucho mientras lo escondían en el agujero del árbol. 

Ambos lo recordaron porque fue la primera vez que lograron desarmar a alguien con armas de fuego, le habían ganado a un grupete de hombres, de piratas, mayores que ellos y salieron invictos (sin contar algunos golpes que curaron pronto). 

—Cabecilla, cabezota idiota, el perdido pirata perdedor. 

Lo repitieron a la par. Y Dadan llegó, tomó la planta de Ace y le lanzó una miradita a los dos, antes de regresar al otro pozo y comenzar a cubrir de tierra a las dos plantas en sus raíces. El moreno permaneció con los brazos laxos a cada lado, mirando cada vez con más relevancia al rubio. 

Llevó una mano a su pecho, porque le había golpeado ahí repentinamente algo. Los ojos azules de Sabo brillaron un poco más fuerte con la sonrisa que siguió. Y ahí otro golpe más, recordar vagamente las lágrimas que soltó por haberlo perdido. 

—¿Sabes? —El rubio le miró con atención—. Me alegra mucho que estés vivo y regresaras, en verdad. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpa enorme por la demora.   
> He tenido un mes muy complicado, pero no creo que vuelva a pasar. 
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

**4**

Pasaron dos años cuando acabaron por mantener las habitaciones bien estables, cada uno con su espacio y miradas desdeñosas entre el mayor de todos y el menor de ellos. Luffy se había estirado un poco llegando a los nueve, se había despegado otro poquito de sus hermanos mayores, ahora era más independiente y buscaba ser mucho más fuerte que ambos todavía. 

Su avidez e impulso para ser pirata eran tan grandes como los de Ace para salir a encontrarse con el mundo, así como las de Sabo para volverse un gran revolucionario. Pese a la bifurcación, al menos de parte del menor no hubo una reacción demasiado brusca. Los tres habían comenzado a retomar sus actividades con ganas, entrenaban, se apaleaban… 

De parte de Ace, en todo caso, ni siquiera hubo una reacción notable. 

Había una media hora que a veces se estiraba a la hora entera, en que Ace se sentaba con Sabo. En ese tiempo hubo un acercamiento que prometía regresar a lo que eran antes, el rubio estaba contento, sonriente y ambos ideaban más juegos de palabras, porque así parecía funcionar en su comunicación como a sus recuerdos, que de a poco iban retornando con mayor claridad. 

La cicatriz en su rostro le llevó a la idea de dejarse crecer el cabello. 

Ace lo llamó copión por meses. 

Poco a poco y de a momentos refrescaban sus panoramas, preguntaba y cuestionaba sobre cada cosa que parecía venir como tal vivencia. En un determinado momento, para su pesar, comenzó a notar que el moreno otra vez comenzaba a imponer distancia. No distinguió si fue antes o después de algún suceso determinado, a decir verdad. Incluso el mismo Luffy acabó una vez chillándole a Ace sobre qué demonios le pasaba. 

Instantes de entrenamientos en donde la agresividad se le salía de las manos, de repente no quería nada y otras instancias varias en la ciudad en donde acababa tomando del brazo a cada uno y sacándolos de ahí porque «algo no le olía bien». 

Comenzó a empeorar cuando detectó que había personas que se acercaban a Sabo no porque fuera un niño bonito con una cicatriz  _ “arruinándole” _ la apariencia, sino porque había un olor único que desprendía y que le llamaba la atención al público. En Goa había omegas, eran bonitos, elegantes y se revestían de muchos adornos excesivos. Habían visto también en Gray Terminal algunos, normalmente cargando algún bebé o juntando chatarra con sus compañeros. 

Sabo era más similar a estos últimos, aunque mantenía la costumbre de vestirse con la ropa remendada más entera, elegante y limpia posible, su aroma era tenue y acariciaba como seda de la nobleza. Era también el que les quitaba la ropa a ellos y se la llevaba a Dadan para que las lave, o andarían sino con remiendos y manchas de cualquier cosa pegadas. 

Pero no era el tema hablar de cómo Sabo les mantenía limpios y todo lo “presentables” que podían en sus despatarrados seres, el problema era que los gestos del rubio eran cuidadosos. Hizo que comenzaran ambos a pegarse a él nuevamente y de maneras indiscutidas, también generó que la territorialidad y posesividad de Ace regresara. Antes de que todo aquello comenzara, su relación había ido en subida nuevamente. 

Tuvieron sus encontronazos suaves, sus búsquedas de acoplo —porque Sabo recuperaba la personalidad conforme se traía de vuelta al presente—; no quitaba que parecieran riñas de cuando eran más pequeños y estaban conociéndose de nuevo, así mismo se arreglaban con facilidad. Todo iba en una marcha normal, de buena manera. Incluso con los lapsos en donde Ace volvía a preferir estar tiempo en solitario, porque había cosas que no entendía y lo volvían un poco reacio con el rubio y dañino con Luffy. 

La realidad era que ese apego, ahora, para Ace se volvía contraproducente otra vez. 

No pudo evitar volver a quererlo como desde el principio, no pudo negar que era su persona especial y que no consiguió hacer que se alejara. No quiso que lo hiciera. Pero esta nueva recreación de emociones o sensaciones fuertes que implicaban sus hormonas, estaban comenzando a volverlo inestable e inseguro de sí mismo. 

Mucho peor viendo que, si ya antes dejaba de pensar en cuanto veía u oía algo que le molestaba, desde que eso implicaba a su hermano era peor. 

Sabo era  _ suyo. _

En toda la mentalidad inconsciente… y también un poco de la consciente. 

Había una parte muy despierta de su lado que sabía y comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo hacia el menor. No podía negarlo, se hacía grande, oía conversaciones entre los bandidos de la casa, entre la misma Dadan con Dogra y Magra. Las manos derechas de su madre se habían sentado con él y explicado el funcionamiento de todo, le habían dado todo lo cercano a «la charla» que un par de bandidos betas podían y mucho más. Le metieron en el mundo real que significaban las categorías y le explicaron lo que pasaba con Sabo. 

No era idiota como para no entender cuando incluso había detalles explícitos, que calzaban con su situación con tantas fuerzas que le daban dolor de estómago.

«Cuando creces, todo se sentirá más sensible y como Sabo es omega, tú probablemente sientas “atracción” por él». 

«¿Atracción?»

«Sí, de pareja, de unión. ¿Recuerdas cuando Dogra te dijo sobre las feromonas? Bueno, esto es igual y no tanto, creo que tú quieres mucho a Sabo y acabarán ocurriendo cosas a la larga que... ». 

«¡Ya basta! ¡Dime qué cosas de una vez!» 

Sabía de personas especiales, había aceptado que Sabo era su persona especial. Y comprendía que no quería que lo toquen porque lo consideraba de él. Pero sus impulsos eran demasiado…  _ brutos. _ Y las conversaciones con los mayores le habían asustado un poco, además de ambientado en el hecho de que podía llegar a lastimarlo en más de un sentido si se le iba de las manos la concentración. 

Se enojaba con quien se le acercaba por su aroma, se enojaba con Luffy cuando se le pegaba por más tiempo del determinado, se enojaba con Sabo porque se le acercaban y dejaba que el menor hiciera aquello. La frustración aumentaba de manera considerable y su interior comenzaba a mandarle señales de alerta sobre posibles incomodidades de parte del rubio. 

No que fueran demasiadas, pero Sabo sí se había acabado poniendo ceñudo e indagando molesto sobre tal comportamiento, muy directamente al grano. 

Y Ace no podía con eso. Estaba volátil, no sabía controlarse en nada y cada vez estaba volviéndose peor. Por lo que, en lugar de cortar de manera abrupta como antes, esta vez se forzó a relajarse, distanciándose lentamente. 

_ Los trece años venían con demasiada carga encima y era desagradable.  _

_ En especial por no poder estar junto a quien quería.  _

Le imposibilitaba la idea de que cada vez que pasaba un poco de tiempo con él, cuando la soledad se hacía más presente, se volvía todo muy denso y había mucha iniciativa de su lado para acercarse, para estar pegado, para buscar tenerlo todo cuanto pudiera en contacto. Sin dejar de pensar las últimas veces en las charlas sobre los porqués. 

Notaba entonces las feromonas del otro invitarlo a un arrumaco más tierno y cercano; notaba entonces detalles que nunca notó y Ace recordaba vagamente detalles que no sabía si Sabo recordaba o no. Siempre hombro a hombro, a veces la nuca negra pegada en el hombro del menor, a veces la rubia en el hombro del mayor. Luffy quizá dormido o dando vueltas a su alrededor en su mundo aparte. 

_ Volvían pedacitos de ellos tan únicos.  _

Sabo gustaba de esos momentos, eran sus favoritos. 

Recrearse en la amistad y ese cariño tan importante que le llevaba teniendo desde siempre; desde recordar, desde volver a traerlo sobre su piel y su conciente. No imaginaba una vida sin Ace cerca, era imposible cuando sus propios primeros recuerdos estaban ligados a él, los más felices y claros. Siempre la sonrisa burlona, molestosa y sincera, feliz. Las pecas de las que podía contar cada vez más, el tono azabache de su cabello, de sus ojos grises. 

_ Había un aire que lo atraía tanto a estar con él, como si la distancia no debiera jamás existir.  _

Así como la simple idea de que tuvieran separaciones brutas. Pensaba en el calorcito del mayor y le gustaba, lo quería. Pensaba en esos detalles que iba rescatando de su memoria y le encantaba descubrirlo junto a él. Pensaba en el aroma de Ace y se quería acurrucar y frotar en ellas. 

Sus feromonas iban creciendo a su par, iban aumentando, iban libres por la vida regalando la realidad de sus sentimientos porque todavía no sabía siquiera que eran algo tan presente. Y eran ellas las que hacían sentir mal a Ace cuando éste mismo buscaba distanciamiento otra vez, porque lo estaban llamando para que se quede y asustándolo con nublarle el juicio, mucho más este último tiempo. 

Cada vez que el moreno se levantaba y sentía culpa de alejarse, era porque esas malditas salían de Sabo a pedirle que le acompañe un rato más. Pero ahí estaba dándole la espalda nuevamente y cortando con todo, diciéndole alguna excusa barata sobre que ya no era cómodo. 

El rubio no podía excusarse demasiado. Siempre acababan con los corazones acelerados, era verdad que había comenzado a bajar la vista más allá de las pecas. Era cierto que había algo que le impulsaba a arrastrarlo consigo, con fuerzas. Y Sabo tenía sólo trece años, no tenía mucha conciencia sobre la realidad de sentimientos tan fuertes y densos más allá de sus lecturas, ni siquiera tenía un cuerpo preparado para tanto aunque sus feromonas lo apuraran. 

Éste debería de agradecer, de hecho, el que Ace tomara un poco de realismo y se despegara por miedo de sus propias acciones. 

—¿Recuerdas «la próxima vez»? 

Sabo le miró inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, molesto porque se iba y a la vez curioso por eso. ¿Próxima? ¿Para qué o en qué? Le dio cierta vergüenza y mucha angustia cuando notó que no rescataba nada relacionado a eso, en especial cuando notó que el mayor apretaba el agarre sobre su arma con fuerzas. 

—No. ¿Qué es?

Ace alzó la cabeza, mirando por encima de su hombro. 

—Tsk. Nada. 

—¡Dímelo! 

La tarde estaba comenzando a caer, el frío se iniciaba a sentir. Ace le sonrió divertido y Sabo sintió los ojos brillar por esa imagen. Contento de que no pareciera ser algo importante. Ace comenzó a borrar la sonrisa, apreciándolo. 

—No es nada —repitió. 

Aunque la decepción se notó. 

Recordó que estaba yéndose y atinó a continuar avanzando. Sabo revoloteando por su mente de maneras abrumadoras, trayéndole a la mente las palabras de los cuentos de los bandidos, las veces que había echado la boca encima de la del rubio cuando todavía lo creían un juego infantil. Porque ahora había tenido ese pensamiento fugaz y la decepción venía de que él no lo recordara. 

Era un momento que para Ace había sido fundamental. 

Llegó también el recuerdo de la sensación de perderlo. Reavivando las ganas de regresarse al punto en que detuvo su andar sin darse cuenta. El rubio alzó una ceja, sus ojos grandes siguiendo la figura y poniéndolo en pie con rapidez ante la duda. Pronto pudo detectar que algo no andaba bien, era muy claro. 

Ace se repitió que no tenía que acercarse,  _ debía irse.  _

Aunque fuera injusto y no quisiera. Algo más allá del instinto primario le indicaba que era lo mejor. Pero ahí estaba refrescándose esa sensación, la necesidad por tenerlo, el alivio doloroso de cuando le vio con vida y su propia sensación de sentirse un demonio por comenzar a pensar cosas tan nefastas en su dirección. 

¿Estaba cuidando a Sabo de las otras personas porque no quería que lo dañen, o porque él era quien quería hacerlo al final? 

No, no, no. 

Hacerle daño no estaría en su pensamiento nunca, era imposible. ¿Tocarlo estaba mal también por su lado? Había oído muchas historias malas sobre alfas y omegas antes. Admitía que parte de su sobreprotección era porque todos le parecían un peligro, incluso sabiendo que Sabo se podía defender solo. 

Era porque sus celos actuando eran complejos, ¿verdad? 

Era tan odioso como para celarlo y no querer que nadie más tuviera nada de su hermano, ni en pequeña parte. ¿Qué demonios eran entonces esos latidos y las ganas de lanzarse encima de él, tan bruscas? Le parecían tan similares a cuando se lanzaba a golpear a cualquier otro animal, que en serio preocupaban a su consideración. 

La sensación le hizo abultar los labios y acelerar el corazón con rapidez. Entonces el rubio mitigó la sonrisa y se acercó hasta él, asustándose de verlo temblar. Un toque a su hombro y el moreno se removió con brusquedad, teniendo un traspiés que le hizo caer sentado al suelo. 

—¿Ace? —El aludido sintió que el aire se le salía, se tomó de la nuca, agachando la cabeza y frotándose con las manos entre los cabellos—. ¡Ace! —repitió, notando el fantasma de un mal recuerdo aparecer. 

—Te oí, cállate —respondió. 

El mal trato detuvo al rubio por un instante, pero automáticamente después volvió a acercarse. Se arrodilló frente a él, le tomó de los brazos y le sacudió con cierta molestia. 

Es que a veces se hartaba, no era una maldita planta a la que podía tratar bonito un día y al otro darle una completa ignorancia. Detestaba cuando se ponía así de imbécil. 

Temía en verdad que al final, después de tanto, fuese el único interesado en volver a compartir como al principio. No es que sus recuerdos mintieran, que fueran implantados o fingiera alguna cosa. ¡Era su Sabo! ¡Él lo recordaba! Tenía presente el aire caliente de cada vez que corrían en verano en Gray Termina, podía recordar bien el sabor de la tierra que comía cada vez que perdía contra él en una contienda. 

Recordaba cada vivencia contra piratas. Recordaba las riñas con Luffy los primeros días. Sentía en su cara el frío de la tormenta invernal que casi les echa la casa del árbol abajo.

¿Por qué parecía que Ace se esforzaba en estar con él y no sólo lo acompañaba como antes? ¿Qué había de diferente? 

¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer para que de una buena vez tuviera confianza de nuevo en él? 

Logró despegar los brazos del mayor y le levantó del rostro para que le mire a la cara. Se notaba resentido, se sentía resentido, había mucho evocando eso. Ace se sorprendió del impulso, llevaba tiempo de no ver a Sabo insistiéndole o exigiéndole algo. Notó que algo por dentro se removía aún más violentamente bajo eso. 

—¿Por qué me odias? ¿Porque te olvidé? 

—Sabo… —advirtió en su tono de voz. 

¿De qué demonios hablaba? 

Entonces Luffy se oyó chillándoles desde lejos, la casa del árbol les esperaba. Habían decidido pasar un rato en ella y el menor se quedó dormido, por lo que ellos dos se habían ido a entrenar y acabaron en lo que era ahora. Ace sintió más acelerado el corazón y la respiración conforme los segundos pasaban en esa posición; reconocía esa sensación como un inminente ataque de pánico,  _ no como algo más.  _

Aumentaba de manera increíble conforme la voz del menor sonaba más cerca, el contacto se volvía más suplicante, la piel del mismo se rozaba con la propia. El agarre más fuerte, ese rostro más cerca. Ese aroma golpeándole y exigiéndole tanto. De repente esas palabras preguntando cosas que le fueron tan inverosímiles como “odiar”. 

¡En especial por un motivo tan tonto!

Su sola realidad era que lo amaba y lo quería al punto de sentirse una amenaza para él. 

Jamás podría odiarlo ni porque le arremetieran con todo.

_ Era desesperante.  _

Y Sabo continuó, inundado de las mismas sensaciones y tratando de atraerlo más consigo.

—¿Es por que ya no quiero ser pirata? No fue mi intención… pero _ por favor…  _

_ ¡No! _

El pedido llegó tal cual sintió el contacto, una súplica. Y se sorprendió por deducir que eso era Sabo ahora. Que podía leerlo más, que podía entender de esa manera tan  _ intensa  _ cada sensación de él. Le abrumaba la idea de que estaba detectando tanto eso y sumó que las ganas por lanzársele encima aparecían. 

La conexión con él era como la de ninguna que había visto antes. 

Estaba bien, ¿verdad? Lo quiso abrazar. No importaba nada, ni que su hermano quisiera dejarlo para irse hacia otro lado, ni tampoco importaba que su sueño cambiara en dirección a su salvador, Sabo tenía ideas más simpatizantes con los revolucionarios, podían diferir, siempre había sido de entornos diferentes. Sabo quería cambiar la diferencia frívolas de entornos en los que vivió, él sólo quería buscar respuestas, motivos para estar vivo. 

Lo había entendido, el tiempo pasó, era bruto, pero podía comprender y era consciente de esas cosas. 

Quería abrazar a Sabo. ¿Estaría tan mal? Lo había recuperado, lo tenía en frente, pidiéndole algo que le llegaba de manera indescriptible, que quizá ni siquiera valía con un abrazo pero fue lo que se presentó en su cabeza aún más infantil que adulta.

Tocarlo. Llenarlo de sí. 

Abrazarlo era lo más fuerte que aparecía en su mente. 

—… no me rechaces. 

Era eso. 

Se notaban las feromonas de un omega que no quería ser abandonado, algo que iba más allá de lo que cualquiera de los dos distinguiera de sus naturalezas ahora. Ace tuvo ganas de abrazarlo, de apretarlo, de decirle que jamás lo dejaría, que jamás podría rechazarlo, porque él era su amigo, era su hermano y era suyo, de nadie más. Quería darle esa sensación a Sabo, en verdad no quería desapegarse de él jamás. 

_ Pero era una sensación tan avasallante.  _

Se levantó de repente, siendo observado desde abajo. 

—¡¿A dónde vas?! —chilló Sabo, viéndole desaparecer entre los árboles a trote limpio. Observó la carrera y la espalda borrándose de su vista y tragó saliva. Duro el pasaje por su garganta y también fuerte el impulso que le llevó a perseguirlo. Fue pararse sobre sus talones y saltar tras él llamándolo a grito—. ¡Ace! 

El rubio se internó en la selva. 

Sus trece años le habían estirado las piernas y vuelto más fuerte en el pasar del tiempo, a fin de cuentas, pese a la distancia impulsada de Ace, las cosas se habían acoplado con Luffy. No se dejaba estar atrás en los entrenamientos, ni por un segundo, tenía un objetivo y ese era irse al ejército revolucionario, llegar a ser el segundo al mando de quien le salvó la vida. 

Perseguía a Ace todos los días, durante años, casi pareciéndole enfermizo y pesado. 

¡Habían sido años de ejercicios para ir refrescando la memoria! No dejaría que este desencuentro arruinara el haber conseguido un tipo de cercanía con él. Se valía de haber recuperado sus recuerdos periódicamente, quizá con lagunas bruscas aún perseguidas por emociones fuertes. 

Había cosas que Ace sabía y que él no recordaba, y sentirse cada vez más y más una jodida amenaza, en especial con los rayes que comenzaban a pasarle, ¿qué demonios podía hacer? 

—¡Lárgate!

Jamás gritaba pidiendo que se larguen, que no lo siguieran. Pero Sabo era muy persistente, fuerte y superaba cada pesar de la jungla a su par. 

—¡Habla conmigo!

Era insoportable.  _ Irritablemente…  _

—¡No quiero, sólo haces que... ! 

Tragó saliva. Se cubrió la nariz con el antebrazo y se erizó por completo por su espalda, momento exacto en que le taclearon y cayó rodando varias rondas por el suelo, acantilado abajo. 

Dos instantes duró Sabo encima de Ace, antes de que le tomaran las muñecas y arrojaran al suelo, rodando. Pensó en el temor que le daba que Ace se volviera un extraño para él en cierta manera, no saber lo que pensaba o lo que traía a su cabeza era estresante. 

Notablemente algo no avanzaba acorde a lo que conocía y Sabo notaba que se estaba perdiendo de algo. Algo diferente se notaba con fuerzas. 

¡Y todo era culpa de Ace! ¡Él tenía tantas trabas! O lo ignoraba, tal cual como hacía con Luffy hace tres años, y no quería eso. 

No quería este desquite e intento de alejamiento con Ace, había sido su primer amigo, lo primero genuino que tuvo en su vida de lata y era así por parte de ambos. Lo creía de ambos. Quería creer que Ace no sólo lo abandonaría después de tanto. 

¿O por qué? ¿Qué le podía desagradar? 

Gruñó con molestia y rodó otra vez, poniéndose encima del moreno.

—¿Entonces es por que no recuerdo todo todavía? 

Ace volvió a imponerse, rodaron de nuevo para que quedara arriba. 

—¡Cállate! —bramó el mayor. Y otra vez rodaron. 

—¡No quiero! —bramó también—. ¡Dime lo que falta y mencionaste hace un rato! Recuerdo cuando lloraste, recuerdo nuestras primeras batallas, recuerdo cuando conocimos a Luffy, cuando brindamos, cuando me volví tu hermano, incluso cuando hablamos de temas importantes! ¡Volví contigo, no me fui solo! ¡Perdóname si es por eso! ¡¿De qué demonios me olvido?!

El agarre en sus muñecas se hizo lugar de nuevo y ahora se apretó cuando volvió a quedar debajo. 

Jamás le había oído hablar tan rápido. Y mucho más podía seguir acostumbrándose a esa sensación de llevarlo tan adentro. Joder. Eran las feromonas, eso se decía. Aunque le parecía imposible que éstas pudiesen ser tan fuertes. 

Era un alfa, tenía trece años, había no sólo feromonas invocando el cuerpo y estaba verdaderamente cargado y temperamental. Éstas le afectaban demasiado, casi en un extremo dudoso. 

Sabo comenzó a sentir a la vez que algo le presionaba el pecho, que la respiración se le volvía densa y que había algo nuevo en el ambiente, apretándose en su panza y todo donde Ace tocaba. Pero estaba demasiado concentrado en esperar una respuesta que no llegaba, por lo que insistió. Su voz se notó más apaciguada, afectada por algo entre todo eso. 

—¡Saldremos juntos! ¡Antes de los dieciocho, como acordamos! Lo haré en el mismo barco que tú… ¿de qué me olvido?

Los destinados eran como una especie de concretación del universo. Dos piezas de encaje que sí o sí debían estar juntas. Su compatibilidad era tal que ambos entraban en celo automáticamente después de percibirse, para que la unión se diera con facilidad. Normalmente pasaba con personas en extremos del mundo, en lugares diferentes donde crecían lejanos y nada de eso aparecía hasta la adultez. No con dos niños que crecían juntos, a la par. 

Apenas sus cuerpos entraban en madurez comenzaban a llamarse con tal fuerza debido a lo mismo. Era el destino incontrolable y cruel. No consideraba que todavía eran jóvenes para acoplar semejante paso, era forzar ambos cuerpos a una madurez prematura, tanto física como mental. Por eso para el alfa estaban siendo tan intensas y le sonaban crueles, brutas y amenazantes las ideas que llegaban a su mente. Por eso el omega cargaba esa sensación de arrastre hacia el otro, pegajosa y también molesta cuando lo analizaba (pero que no tomaba muy en cuenta porque, para bien o mal, fue ese mismo poder de arrastre de todo omega lo que consiguió hacer que pudiera detener a su compañero esta vez). 

Ace entró en pánico momentáneo, que derivó en la molestia que ese tipo de pregunta le hizo. 

En este momento sólo recordó tanto aquello, había ocurrido sólo un par de veces antes de ese imbécil accidente de mierda. En parte una pizca de orgullo tuvo peso en hacerle decirse  _ “esto es algo que no recuerda, enséñaselo” _ . Apenas vio que Sabo iba dispuesto a volver a abrir la boca, se impulsó encima de él. 

Se encogió el rubio y abrió los ojos como platos cuando los labios de Ace se apretaron sobre los suyos. Grandes los ojos azules frente a los grises, que pronto desaparecieron tras los párpados del aludido. Con los ojos cerrados les había gustado más, aún lo recordaba. 

Sabo le oyó respirar cuando ablandó sus labios y se sorprendió ligeramente de un renovado arrebato. Sintió que la panza se le calentaba y que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a latir de manera abrupta. 

Dioses. 

_ Qué demonios pasaba.  _

Eran labios suaves los de Sabo, eran finos y se perdían entre los suyos más gruesos. Ace tuvo la necesidad de mover la boca y lo hizo de manera bruta y babosa, inexperimentada en totalidad; quiso chuparlos y succionó ligeramente mientras movía con mayor presión al ir encajándolos de a poco, al sentir al rubio abrazándolo por el cuello, moviendo la boca con la suya del mismo modo y corresponderle con tal ansiedad... y quiso morderlos; pero sólo atinó a hincar el diente en el labio superior, antes de despegarse. 

Se asustó cuando volvió a respirar y todo a su alrededor pareció detonar en una calurosa densidad; olía denso y hasta casi cercano al dulzor. Se alejó de Sabo bajo una sensación similar a estar pegado a él con miel. Costó tomar distancia y echarse hacia atrás. Retrocedió aún con la presión encima, apenas a unos metros consiguió una bocanada de algo más limpio, notó que el latir intenso disminuía y todo se serenaba un poco. 

Se notó jadeando, así se levantó y aprovechó de huir. 

Sabo se había quedado tendido en el suelo, respirando, intentando normalizar su respiración intensa y desesperada. No quería, no (...) 

Oyó los pasos y se enderezó con rapidez a seguirle con la vista, desapareciendo entre los árboles nuevamente y sin siquiera voltear a verlo. 

(...) no quería que se fuera. No, no. 

—¡Ace, espera! —chilló, pero no sentía ni fuerzas para seguirlo. Se dejó caer de nuevo al cabo de unos segundos y suspiró densamente de nuevo. Intentando buscar la calma. 

Fue fácil para el omega predecir que algo malo ocurriría después, al menos en cuanto a la relación que compartieron hasta entonces. Después de todo, Ace se había desaparecido de su vista y de la de todos por casi tres días, había regresado directo a encerrarse en su habitación y no abrir en mucho rato. Sólo salió a comer, a buscar agua, a ir al baño. No habló con nadie más que Dadan cuando ella le pidió explicaciones y le echó un golpe a Luffy cuando éste inquirió también. 

Sabo le vio alzar la cabeza para verlo a él. Apenas sus ojos se encontraron, ambos se ruborizaron, sintiendo a pleno el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió. En ese instante mismo, el moreno volvió a desaparecer. 

Ese encuentro había funcionado para que el rubio comprendiera un poco y a la vez se encontrara en un desencuentro total. Consiguió darle su espacio por un tiempo, es cierto, comprendió que Ace no se acercaba porque tenía sentimientos fuertes en su dirección, mismos que también le asustaron por la propia respuesta intensa de su cuerpo. 

Lo que Sabo no entendía todavía era por qué se alejaba de esa forma mezquina todavía cuando, por su parte, lo amaba también con todas sus fuerzas. Si bien comprendía que daba miedo la situación que pasaron antes… ¿era en verdad necesario que se llevaran así? 

Makino llegó con ellos pocos días después, les trajo ropa, remendó algunas prendas para que les quedaran bien. Preparó comida para todos y tuvo una conversación con Sabo cuando éste atinó a irse tras Ace al final de la cena. 

Entre los bandidos no había omegas, ni siquiera había alfas. El grupo de Dadan se jactaba por ser betas, Ace fue el primer miembro en llegar como alfa, siguió Luffy con misma categoría y al final fue Sabo quien apareció… como omega.

Ella lo era también. 

Pudo apreciar la diferencia de tratos del rubio con ambos alfas. Pudo sentir ternura por el hecho de que Sabo sintiese ese instinto de protección con Luffy, así como detectar las feromonas activas que comenzaron a salir cuando Ace debió sentarse a su lado, cuando tuvo que quedarse un rato con él. 

Quizá ella no era una mujer que debiera inmiscuirse, pero le parecía esencial que los niños aprendieran un poco más. Por eso cuando el menor se había ido y el mayor también, retuvo al de en medio un instante.

—Tengo algo especial para ti.

Aunque más adulto que los otros, el menor igual se entusiasmó con eso. Ella sacó de su canasta un par de objetos, que Sabo supo reconocer con rapidez. 

Había sido noble, estudió con muchas institutrices, ella le había traído algunos antes y Dadan también consiguió un par de veces. Los libros eran algo de su conocimiento usual.

—¡Wooooah, ¿nuevos?!

Y siempre habían sido un entretenimiento inmenso, en algunos casos.

—¡Sí, nuevos! Te seguiré trayendo y te llevaré a la librería de la villa cuando me visites, ¿te parece?

—¡Hm! —asintió, efusivo. Tomando uno de ellos y abriendo para ver el título—. ¿"Biología de alfas, betas y omegas y casos especiales"? —Ante la mueca de cierto rechazo, ella soltó una risita divertida.

—El otro te gustará más.

Sabo lo tomó. ¡Era una novela de aventuras! Le brillaron los ojos sólo con ver las aguas y el mar en la portada.

—Pero Sabo —detuvo la mayor—. ¿Me prometes que leerás el primero? Tiene algo que creo que te llamará la atención, porque parece ser tu caso. 

El menor levantó la nuca y le miró con interés. Ella sujetó entonces el libro y abrió, buscó en algunas cuantas páginas hasta que dio con su punto, y regresó el aludido al rubio. 

—Allí.

—¿"Destinados"?

—Eres más listo que Ace y Luffy, ¿verdad? —La sonrisa del menor le simpatizó más—. Entonces aprende todo, Sabo. Servirá para que te cuides un poco y podrás entenderte mejor con Ace… que parece que comió un dulce agrio con esa cara —Rieron los dos, el menor dándole la razón. 

Por la expresión que recibió en respuesta, Makino no supo deducir si aquello saldría del todo bien o mal. 


End file.
